


And Uniting In Our Sorrow

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Akechi, Genderswap, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Interrogation, Mental Breakdown, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Goro has pulled off her plan of betraying the Phantom Thieves, and now the final step in her plan is before her: to turn Ren into the love slave she needs to help bring down Shido her way. She just needs her love to see the light first, and she’s willing to do anything to make him see. Anonymous commission.





	And Uniting In Our Sorrow

Ren jerked up from his sleep in a panic as water splashed into his face, shivering and panting as the pain that had knocked him out hadn't even begin to recede. He shivered, nervous and tense under the suddenness of the rude awakening as he looked up at the two officers who had been roughing him up. He had a black eye, cuts and bruises all over his body, and he was about as miserable and agonized as he could have possibly fathomed. Everything hurt, and he was intensely bitter about everything he felt as he sat there, cradling his head and nursing a headache.

“Are you going to beat me again?” Ren asked, feeling almost a little bit defiant as he stared up at the officers. They hadn't gotten anything out of him, although they seemed happy enough to rough him up that they hadn't asked too many questions, in truth. There was a lot for Ren to deal with her, a myriad of frustrations and tensions he was horribly unprepared for, but they weren't going to break him. He was firm in that, resolute and confident as he stared them down and refused to bend. “It didn't really work out for you much before, did it?”

“No, they are not here to beat you again,” called a voice from the darkness, startling Ren with the overdramatic arrival of someone who had been waiting for the chance to make an entrance. Ren's eyes narrowed, fury washing over him as he laid his eyes on the girl whose betrayal had gotten him in this mess to begin with. “Just to hand you over to me.” Her twisted smile sat bright in contrast to the darkness she emerged from, her clothes immaculate and her brown bob cut all perfectly in place. She must have straightened herself out before arriving. “And to make sure you aren't dangerous anymore.” She reached out toward Ren, caressing his cheek with a gloved hand.

Ren struggled against the handcuffs that ran through bars on the table to ensure he couldn't move his hands very much. He wanted to reach out and take a swing at Goro, but he was helpless here, growling and pulling back from her fingers, but that only made her reach in closer to caress his cheek, insistent about touching him. He was bloody and bruised, his skin there sensitive enough for it to ache in dull, throbbing soreness that made him wince.

“Oh, you don't want to talk now?” Goro asked, sighing as she turned toward the officers. “Remove the tapes from this room and destroy them,” she said, very commanding and firm. “And leave us be until we're done.” With steady nods, the police officers walked out, leaving just Ren and Goro alone together, Goro smiling all the while. Ren didn't feel any relief about them leaving, as he knew that Goro was the more dangerous of the two anyway. That he was not in a good place here.

“There's nothing to talk about,” Ren said, standing firm even as he failed to meet Goro's eyes. “I know you betrayed me, and I'm not going to try and get you to apologize for it. Just throw me in a jail cell.”

“You misunderstand,” Goro said, leaning closer again and circling around Ren slowly, gloved fingertips caressing along his shoulders and chest as she made her twisted intentions clear. “I don't want you in jail, Ren. I never wanted you in jail. I love you too much to ever do that to you.” Her voice rumbled low and sweet, and it sent a shiver up his spine even before he registered her words, before he let out a confused noise and looked back up toward Goro in a panic, feeling her hands caress along his face some more. “I need you to learn to love me, that's why we're here.”

“Why would I ever do that?” Ren asked, groaning as he shivered dizzily and overwhelmed, staring up angrily toward Goro, wishing he had some way to handle this and some means of getting out of here okay, but the chains of his cuffs continued to rattle and clatter as he failed to escape or pull free.

“Because I can make you feel so good,” she purred. “Make you feel loved.” She drew back suddenly, leaving him alone as she purred, “I'll bet if I took your cock out right now and bent over the table, you'd fuck me without hesitation. You always did think I was cute, wasn't I? Always wanted to flip my skirt up, tear a hole in my tights, and fuck me like an animal on the train during our morning meetings?” Her voice remained sweet as she spoke, as she began to dig into Ren with something vulgar and chaotic, something completely removed from sense or decency. It made Ren shiver hotly, struggling to try and think his way around what was happening as Goro drew in closer, eyes flickering with heated, burning want.

“What are you talking about?” Ren asked. He was already so tense and dizzy that the delirious frustration he felt in being taunted like this wasn't going any favours for him. He felt overwhelmed and worn down, wishing for some way to handle this and to find clarity and sense in the increasingly dizzying pressure he felt taking hold of him. “Goro, that doesn't make any sense, that was never--”

“You never looked at me that way?” she asked, leaning over the table toward him and undoing some of the buttons of her jacket, then the blouse beneath, undoing it deep enough to show that she had no bra on beneath, the inner sides of her breasts exposed briefly before she tugged her shirt closed again. “That you never ached for me? That's not true, and you're just lying to yourself now. My beauty, my brains... They captivate you. They always had. Why you wouldn't want to admit it, I can't understand, but I know how I can make you talk. I'll just have to do it the fun way.”

Ren was weak, tired, worn down, and he regretted it very much to ask, “What is the fun way?” as he looked at Goro, wondering how he was supposed to handle the pressure of her attention and the things she said. Her eyes were upon him like he had never seen anyone's before, and he hadn't the slightest idea where to begin dealing with her and the state she was in. He felt like even asking was giving into her game, but then, it didn't feel like he had much to lose given the position he was already in.

“The way where I break you down into being everything I want you to be, my love,” Goro cooed gently, eyes widening as she climbed up slowly onto the table, rising up and sitting in front of him, legs dangling off the edge. She kicked off one of her shoes, placing her foot into his lap and grinding it against his groin as she lifted up her skirt, revealing that her pantyhose had a hole in it, that she wore no panties beneath it, and that he was staring right at her bare, waiting pussy. That he couldn't look away from it. This was only making Ren squirm harder as his focus zeroed in on her and on something primal taking hold of him.

The steady grind of her foot against his lap and the way that Goro sat so comfortably in exposing herself to him made Ren shiver, aching under the heavy pressure of her wicked touch and every insane second that came with it. His eyes remained unbearably focused, unable to pull away from the sight of her, and his cock began to stiffen under her touch. Her touch was too much for him to bear, and the more he felt of her aggressive attention, the less he felt like he was really in control of this situation, struggling to keep his head on straight as this all lingered upon him.

“If I uncuffed you right now, would you beg me to let you fuck me, or would you plead for me to sit on your face? You want to eat this delicious pussy out for hours, don't you?” A demented giggle only helped mark Goro's further descent into something that Ren wasn't prepared for. “Well you can.” She took off one of her gloves to caress his face with her bare hand this time, stroking his cheek and even teasing his lips with her fingertips, making him ache and writhe as the intense and swelling pressure bore down hotter and hotter upon him still. “Once I make you into my sweet love slave, you'll be able to enjoy my pussy all you want, any way you want it. You and this--nngh, this big, hard cock I feel! Oh, you're so big. I can already feel it through your pants. You really are quite the man, aren't you?”

There was too much here for Ren to take. The soreness and sting of his beating lingered heavy upon him, but now the demented teasing from someone who had in the span of one night turned coat and then proceeded to shock him with insane ramblings about breaking him into a love slave left him even more helpless. He was disoriented, head swimming with all manner of confused heat and uncertainty, having no idea how to cope with how she overwhelmed him. It was all going as planned and he knew it, of course; Goro was proving her point with each wicked second, turning him into a mess of rapid, heavy breaths and growing frustrations. His cock swelled against her foot, rising up harder and letting her feel his generous endowment, and even if the last thing he wanted right now was to fall deeper under her sway, his body was so sore that on some level he felt mentally inclined to lean into her affection and accept it, as it was a lot more welcoming than the harsh cops beating him had been.

“If I said I was tempted to take your big cock out right now and let you have me however you wanted me, would you beg for the privilege?”” Her fingers slipped under his chin, tilting his head back and forcing him to stare at her, to look her right in the eye as she let out hot, rumbling groans, keeping him right where she wanted him for just a little bit longer. There was no way she was going to ease up that quickly on him. No, she wanted him to ache for her. “Would you abandon all pride for the chance to fuck me, my little toy?”

Ren was so tempted to say, “Yes,” that the word got bunched up in his chest, stuck there begging to come out, pounding so hard his ribs began to hurt more from his desire to let it out than from the punches he'd taken there. But he was able to hold out against all of it just a little longer, shaking his head feverishly and groaning, “You're insane,” even as his cock throbbed powerfully underfoot. There was no way he could deny the heat and the want forever, but he was going to fight against it as long as he could. “Akechi, this is all insane. You lied to me. How can I want you now?”

But he had slipped up, and he knew it the second he spoke. Goro gasped happily, slipping off of the table as she caught the meaning in his words. “Now?” she asked, emphasizing it hotly, biting her lip as she pushed her shoe back on, hand grabbing his hair harshly, tugging his head back. “Now. So all this time, you really did. Through all of our 'talks', you did love me. I knew you did, Ren. But this is the only way that we can be together, don't you understand? You have to abandon them, have to join me, and don't worry, I'm going to do everything I can to help you see that fact.” She pressed a kiss hot up against his lips, possessive and dominant in ways that made the delirious and pained Ren groan, his whole body lighting up with a tingling sensation more overwhelming than he knew what to do with.

He couldn't trust her, but she was finding her ways around all of that with the same fluidity and cleverness she'd used in Sae's palace.

“You, my love, will see. I promise.” Goro pulled back from the kiss, calling out, “Officers! We're conducting a prisoner transfer now. Bring the suspect to my apartment. This is no place to conduct an interrogation like I need to.”  
*******************  
Akechi and the dirty cops brought Ren back to her apartment and quickly left, as Goro insisted she needed to talk to the prisoner one on one. She dragged him into bed, left him there handcuffed as she returned a moment later with a tray featuring a soapy cloth, a plate of food, and some water. "Drink," she said, bringing the glass to his lips as the other hand caressed his chin. "Please, Ren. You look like you've suffered so much tonight. I only want to make you feel better."

Even if he didn't trust her for a fucking second, Ren was sore, tired, hungry, thirsty... He drank. He had to. He drank the water down, gulp after gulp. It was cold. It felt nice. His throat had become so sore and hot, and now he had the relief he wanted. But that was her plan and he knew it; Goro's touch continued to linger upon him as he drank, and when finally she pulled back the glass he was quick to groan, "This doesn't change anything."

"Oh, I think it changes everything, my love." Akechi reached for Ren's shirt, looking for a moment at his handcuffed predicament and deciding ultimately to simply pull it up as she guided him to lie on the bed, his bound wrists pinned under his back as she in turn climbed onto him, straddling his lap and making sure to sit right over his cock. It had softened on the trip over as her teasing ceased, but it seemed now that she was ready to get right back into it. "But no matter. I want only to take care of you, and it looks like those brutes took out far too much of their anger upon you." She giggled softly as her gloves came off. Bare, soft fingertips began to caress his stomach where the bruises had begun to form, as gentle and tender as she could possibly be about this. "I'll make you feel better."

The caress of loving fingers stood in stark contrast to what Ren had been through all night, and now as Akechi leaned against him, settling her weight down upon his lap, Ren could feel the firm press of all of her wicked plans coming frustratingly to fruition. She rocked against him, his cock starting to harden again as she resumed her teasing and taunting of his body, and Ren didn't know how he was supposed to fight against it all, the pressure of her touch overwhelming him. His body and his mind were horribly out of sorts when it came to settling on how to handle this, and the disconnect only left him more confused.

There were some cuts along his chest and on his face, and Goro was bring to bring the cloth over and tender wipe him down, cleaning off the blood that had dripped down and dried onto him, the slight sting of the soap against his open wounds making Ren hiss, but Goro was quick to allay those reactions. "It's okay, this is necessary," she said gently, leaning in to kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear. "I have to make sure that you stay healthy and clean for me. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Only because you want me for some twisted plan," Ren groaned, wincing as she continued to lay into him.

"Only so we can be together!" Goro gasped, insulted at the idea it could be anything else. "I want you to be healthy, my love. Perfect. Perfect as you've always been." She peppered his face with kisses, pressing tighter against him still as she doted on him. Once she had him all nice and cleaned off, she reached for another cloth to dry him off with, casting everything aside and bringing some food to his lips next. Little slices of fruit she brought to his lips, cut so she could play as seductive as possible in feeding him.

Once more, the deeply conflicted Ren found himself with no choice but to accept. He was hungry, and the way that even the faintest squeeze of the fruit slices would make their sweet juice leak into his mouth and make his hunger throb ensured that he did exactly as she wanted him to, accepting the food from her hands. She fed him piece after piece, Ren continuing to accept the insanity behind her touch as he gave himself up to her madness, wishing he had the strength not to, but the night had been long, it had been exhausting, and he didn't have the strength in him anymore.

It was on the sixth piece that her fingers didn't actually stop pushing forward. She eased them into his mouth slowly, cooing into his ear as she pressed down against his body tighter. Overwhelming flares of heat gripped her as she rocked against his touch a needy mess, grinding against his cock through his pants. His mouth relented and he softly sucked on her fingers, the sweet juice that covered them giving him something to enjoy, for as insane as this was. The fingers soon gave way to another kiss to his lips, possessive and fiery as Ren lay there in fitful confusion, his body and his mind at war with one another, so unsure how to handle these conflicting emotions.

Which was precisely what Akechi wanted. She kept up the pressure on him a little longer before drawing her lips back, cooing eagerly. "I think it's time we consummated our love. You seem so tense, I'm sure this would make you feel better... And you're so hard right now!" Her hand reached between his legs and grabbed the aching outline of his cock. "You want me so badly. But you're still not sure about our love. They've tricked you into believing it's wrong. They're all liars, Ren. It's not how you think it is at all. The world can't be trusted. Only I can. Only I'm looking out for you."

Ren didn't have the presence of mind or the control to argue with her as she undid his pants, pulling them down in desperate, eager tugs to get at his cock. Goro needed him out of his pants and couldn't wait another second longer. She was aggressive, needy, and before long his cock was out, throbbing, and he was left to face the impending madness she had in store for him.

"The only one who lied to me was you," Ren groaned, refusing to meet her gaze even as his dick twitched and ached in the cool, open air, craving her touch and her warmth so badly. "Everything you said was--"

"To protect you," Goro interrupted. "I don't expect you to understand, my love. Not yet. This is a lot to ask of anybody, and the only way I can think of to make this okay is to show you my love." She lifted up her skirt again, reminding Ren that the pantyhose underneath had a hole ripped in it, and that she had no panties on. She'd planned for this. For him. "You'll understand soon enough." With that, she climbed into his lap, setting his cock against her entrance as she held onto him tightly, and he ached in her hand, dripping pre-cum against her entrance. "You already want me. You even admitted in the room that you loved me before all this happened. I just need to teach you that love again."

With one firm push, Akechi sank down onto Ren's cock, and the embrace of her tight, slick snatch made Ren gasp in surprise. It was warmth, it was pleasure. It was love. She smiled a twisted and crazed smile, but it was still a show of something resembling affection, and in his frustrated and battered state Ren couldn't really argue with it, twisting under the psychological weight of everything he'd been through already. He was vulnerable, tense, weak. Completely susceptible to this wicked plan, but also so desperate for something that he couldn't argue against it all. Hopelessness ensued as Ren realized what he was in for. As he felt her possessive grasp descend upon him and his body tense up.

"Love me," Akechi moaned, clinging to him tightly as she settled down onto his cock. The look in her eyes was crazed, completely removed from all sense or decency now, but she was long past the point of being able to care about any of that. Need burned through her so powerfully that all she could think about was indulgence, and she no longer held the patience for anything else. She would have him, and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing any longer could stop her. Her hips began to rock steadily back and forth in eager acceptance of the pleasure, easing herself up and down Ren's cock with motions meant to make him twist and ache for her. "Just love me, Ren. You don't need to hide from it. Accept it."

The sensations were a lot to handle, and Ren really had no idea how to deal with them. He squirmed fitfully against the handcuffs, lacking in leverage or freedom to pull away from this situation, and as Goro took to riding his lap so steadily he felt his resolve weaken in the process, leaving him even more vulnerable to her mad desires. This was wrong and he knew it, but he hadn't the slightest idea how to convey any of that amid all of the pleasures muddying his thoughts. A hand seized his face and forced his gaze forward, upon the demented smile of Goro as she rode his cock. There was something in her eyes that held him as she pitched forward closer, refusing to let go of this firm emotional hold.

"I can see the way you look at me. You want me. You crave me, don't you?" She bit her lip, continuing to try and coax from him the response she craved. "In the interview room, you looked ready to crack, but I couldn't let you confess your love to me there. I couldn't let you claim me there. What horrible a first time that would have been! Oh, and what would we have told our child? That they were conceived in a police interrogation room?"

"Child?" Ren yelled, panic flaring even hotter as this madness took firmer hold upon him. What was happening here? None of this made any sense to him at all.

"Oh yes, of course! Tonight happens to sync up very well with my body's internal calendar; tonight, you will most assuredly impregnate me. All of your thick, potent cum filling my pussy and my womb will just be too much. But don't worry, by the time it's over, I'll have fixed you. And you'll be ready to admit it all."

"Fix me how?" Ren groaned. "Your dirty cops are the ones who hurt me in the first place."

"Oh no, my love! Not your wounds. I will certainly tend to those. But I mean here." She placed a kiss onto Ren's forehead. "We will make love until you're fixed. Until you admit your love for me and accept my word. It's the world that has broken you, and I need to put you back together." Goro spoke very assuredly for a madwoman, holding tighter onto Ren as she hammered down upon his cock, seeking the pleasure as greedily and intensely as she could. Her inner walls clenched down tight around the thick cock inside of her, and her desperate need to receive the pleasure she craved spun horribly out of control, a burning, hazy mess of desperation that nothing could quell.

Pleasure burned down upon Ren and he didn't know how to make it stop. He wished he could, as the firm push of Goro's hips down onto his cock drove him mad. Her pussy's hot, tight embrace was more potent and imposing than anything he'd ever felt before, and he struggled hazily with the firmness of his body's desires for her. Even now, as she spoke of 'fixing' him and him impregnating her, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Goro's emotional manipulation and the torturous setting for the night had done a number on him, and now he sank slowly deeper into the idea of accepting what was happening, even if it was all completely insane. He wished he could want this to stop enough to do something about it, but his body betrayed him.

Goro leaned in to kiss him some more, her lips against his and the affection she showed him even starting to trick his mind into accepting it. He kissed her back, eyes closing as the warmth and the love behind her touch did to him things he just didn't know how to handle. Maybe Goro was right. Maybe only she cared about him. Maybe... Maybe this was all just something he didn't yet understand, and he just needed to trust her. Needed to accept what she was giving him and open up to these sensations. She clearly did love him, if she went through all this trouble. Didn't that love count for something?

"We're going to be together for the rest of our lives, my love," Goro purred. "We can do what's right. Find the justice we both seek, and make this world a better place. A place for us to be together, where we can love each other in peace." Racing quicker atop his cock, Goro grew more fervid in her motions as not only did the pleasure swell inside of her, but her mad words gave her energy and power. She could feel Ren losing himself to her enthrallment, feel him slowly approaching the moment where he would shatter for her completely, and she needed only continue to make him feel that pressure as she got from him everything she demanded and expected. No hesitation, no shame. Only pleasure.

Ren could not handle all of these sensations. They burned at him, his mind and his body both too battered to resist this sweet affection no matter how twisted it was. Goro had set everything up perfectly for him to crack, and now as he lost himself in her kiss he couldn't fight against it all. All of the violence was gone, replaced only with possessive love that made him stop hurting and aching. He focused only on her, all else beginning to slip away as he found it impossible to resist her allure. Goro's touch was just too much. Ren's will collapsed under the weight of it, lost to desire and to heat as he gasped and groaned, hips bucking in surrender. His body and his mind gave out at the same time.  
"I love you!" he yelled, trembling as his cock erupted inside of Goro's tight, hot pussy, firing off a hot, thick load of cum into her potent womb that made her squeal with excitement. Akechi threw her head back, gasping in ecstasy as his cum helped send her over the edge herself, and she crashed happily into molten bliss, a powerful orgasm burning her up from within as she spun happily out of control. The chaos and the bliss was too much to bear, and she shoved her lips back against his again now, fingers tight in his hair as she kissed him all over.

"Breed me," she moaned into the kiss. Ren met the affection more intensely and actively than he yet had this whole time. Now was when he just couldn't hold back, when he was unable to take anymore and he just collapsed into want. It was too much to bear, too much primal desire for Ren to be able to help. "Are you ready for me to fix you now, my love?"

"I'm so tired of being broken," he confessed, trembling under her touch. "Everything. This fighting, being treated like a prisoner, having all this pressure over my head... I just want it to stop." Goro had stripped back all the layers until only sore, bare emotion remained. "Fix me," he gasped. "Fix me with your love. I've needed love for too long."

"I know, my sweet dear, I know." Goro caressed his face and kissed him all over. "I'll help you, I'll help you. We'll spend the night making love, and then in the morning... Well, we have a lot of work to do. First, we're going to incapacitate the others. They can only interfere and make things worse. For their safety and for their sake, we need to keep them safe and alive, but unable to stop us. Then, we both have a lot of wrongs to right with a man named Masayoshi Shido. He will have to die. But that's not a problem for you is it, my dear love slave?" Her hips wriggled atop him. "Now that you know my love, you would kill for me, wouldn't you? If it was the right thing to do?"

Ren's lip trembled, and a nervous but certain, "Yes," was all that Goro needed to hear.


End file.
